Avian flu is a major disease in poultry. The disease is caused by avian influenza virus (AIV). Highly pathogenic avian influenza such as H5N1 and H5N2 strain resulted in the deaths of hundreds of millions of birds, including poultry. Current commercial vaccine against the highly pathogenic avian influenza virus (HPAIV) is made from inactivated viruses. This vaccine may not be as effective against a newly mutated highly pathogenic strain. Furthermore, birds vaccinated with inactivated virus vaccine cannot be distinguished from infected birds, which can cause great difficulty to monitor the epidemics. Therefore, development of new and effective vaccine against AIV to control the spread of HPAIV is needed. For these concerns, subunit vaccine is a preferred design over the whole viral vaccine. Virus-like particle (VLP) which represents the structure and antigen compositions of whole virus is a potent vaccine antigen and lacks the risks of growing virus.